


Footprints in the Sand

by xxxshuaholic (meclanitea)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hoshi fansite! Wonwoo, Jun-centric, M/M, i mean wonwoo is really just a fan, idol! perf team, more of jun introspection ft wonhui, not a getting together fic either, not a love triangle actually, uhhh, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/xxxshuaholic
Summary: Junhui has just started idol life and finds himself intrigued by the first male fansite he meetsaka Jun is a rising idol and Wonwoo is a Hoshi fansite





	Footprints in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mika for inspiring this...sort of HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Thank you to all my friends who have cheered me on while writing this!
> 
> The tags are what they are. This is not a getting together fic nor an angsty love triangle of any sort. There is no love triangle at all which I just want to emphasize on. 
> 
> Also, disclaimer and warning: this fic will tackle a bit about anxiety which may be potentially triggering for others (not particularly heavy but read with caution). This is not me psychoanalyzing Jun but instead think of it as a fictional depiction of how he might deal with it if ever. 
> 
> So anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!

 

 

The first time Junhui sees him isn’t magical or anything of the sort.

A large, black, slick, obviously new DSLR hangs around the man’s neck as he lifts it up to take pictures. Junhui had no idea then of whom he was taking pictures of, but it intrigued the idol all the same.

This is Million’s 3rd fansign for their debut song ‘OMG’. Some male fans have come and visited them before, but none of them had been fansites. Junhui is still not used to the idea of fansites, if he’s honest. He’s still overwhelmed with the fact that some people like them enough to follow along with their schedules and take photos of them to share with other fellow fans.

He feels his heart swell. It’s not like their group has made the biggest splash in the industry or anything, but the fact that there are some people believing in them this early in the game makes his entirety feel warm.

And so, it sort of thrills Junhui to see a male fansite. He likes to think their music appeals to a large audience and can be appreciated by the average bystander if it were playing in public.

However, his mood goes from elated to slightly troubled as the anxiety slowly takes over his thoughts.

What if they’ll be forgettable afterwards? What if they’ll no longer be relevant after debut or one comeback? Are they really worth to be following now?

As much as Junhui tries to project a persona of one with utmost confidence, the truth is, he feels more insecure than anyone else in the team. He knows that Chan has large faith in himself and his training, and almost never makes a mistakes in execution. Minghao can gracefully go through a performance with his nerves of steel and never chokes when it matters. And Soonyoung - Soonyoung loves performing more than anything else and would probably do it endlessly if it weren’t for things like tiredness and fatigue.

Junhui does his best to breathe it all out. He’s in public and at a fansign right now. He can’t let these feelings slip out and ruin the fact that they’re here now - debuted and loved by at least a handful (well, only 100 people are allowed to be here technically) of people.

 

Before he notices it, the said fansite reaches his place at the table.

 

 _You can do this_. Junhui smiles at the person in front of him with the best he can muster for now. The fansite _masternim_  is a bespectacled teenager who’s maybe around Junhui’s age. Th boy’s hair covers his face initially, but when he looks up, Junhui can clearly see that the fan before him is quite handsome. His eyes are soft but hold a gaze, almost as sharp as his jawline. Junhui thinks his visuals definitely matched an idol’s.

“Ah, good morning Jun-ssi.”

His voice is a low, rich sound. It surprises Junhui.

“Good morning,” Junhui says back.

“Congrats on debuting. I saw your showcase on TV and was really taken. You’re all so amazing.”

Junhui’s chest clenches. _He’s not a pre-debut fan_. The fansite didn’t know about them from way before and had no attachments to their talents in doing dance or vocal covers. It’s their music that reached him, and knowing that fills Junhui with joy. He feels it tingle from his toes to his head. He almost forgets to speak.

Junhui’s soft smile turns into a full-on grin, teeth and all. “Ah, thank you so much! I’m really happy you’ve come to like us!”

He takes the album photobook from the fan. Junhui regards his picture for a few seconds. Their company has just started out and they had their jacket shoots in some nearby neighbourhood from their building. It really isn’t the best quality and it sort of makes him cringe - seeing himself in an awkward pose near some fence. It’s embarrassing, but he at least looks good, or at least he wants to think so. He hopes others think so too.

He reads through the question to distract himself. ‘What is Hoshi to you?’ it reads on the post-it. Junhui wonders if the question is because they’re Hoshi-biased or whatnot. He then supposes it doesn’t matter.

He writes his answer carefully on the paper, doing his best not to fold the page as he presses down with his marker.

‘Precious friend and great leader’ he writes.

Junhui looks up to the fansite and tries to gauge their satisfaction. They don’t react right away and seem to stare a hole onto the photobook. A beat later, they take it from Junhui’s hands. Unexpectedly, their lips curve upwards, almost looking like a smirk, right before they nod in gratitude before moving to Minghao at his left.

It surprises Junhui enough that the next fan has to call out to him to get his attention.

 

 

Junhui doesn’t think much about it again until he finds himself strolling through Twitter, looking through the tag ‘#Million’. He’s interested in knowing the general buzz for his group. His anxieties from earlier haven’t really subsided, and he knows it’ll only become worse if he doesn’t find some concrete thing to repel his negativity.

Twitter can be a double-edged sword but he has to learn to face the music some day and he might as well try now.

After a post or two, it stuns him for a second when he sees his familiar handwriting in one of the pictures. Technically, he’s written on a lot of things before, but it’s his first time actually seeing them being posted up. He clicks on the picture attachment and recognizes the question to be from the male fansite from earlier.

He checks out their account and sees that they’re Hoshi-biased. There are only pictures from that day’s fansign in the account; Beyond_the_Stars _masternim_  must be new.

 

Junhui finds himself pleasantly surprised by the quality of the photos. They’re merely previews but they capture Soonyoung’s expressions well - the scrunched up face he has when he smiles or when he laughs with his whole body, the signature ten-ten pose, coupled along with a playful smirk, and the soft endearing look he has when a fan comes up to him. Soonyoung looks like a child in those moments and makes Junhui forget they’re only 5 days apart in age.

 _He’s good_ , Junhui instinctively thinks.

Junhui suddenly feels conscious of the expressions he has made when they’re out in the open. He ponders if anyone has captured his most genuine moments and what they think of him. He hopes his anxiety didn’t seep out too badly. If it was caught on film, he feels ashamed that those moments of him have been somehow been immortalized and could possibly be spreading around and just available for everyone to see-

No. Junhui can’t go down this road. He exhales out lightly slaps at his cheeks. _I’m only human_ , he reminds himself. Junhui closes his eyes and puts lets his fingers intertwine with one another, his grip tight.

He inhales. He’s human. He’s human as well. No matter how much people can put him on a pedestal, he’s just the same as everyone else. He doesn’t have to be perfect. He’s done well so far, and he will keep doing well. _He will_.

It’s okay. It’s okay. _It’s okay._

He’s fine.

 

Junhui stares at his phone again. Good pictures should only give him good feelings, he decides. He won’t let the small things take the nice things away from him. He’s _stronger_  than this.

 

 

The next few fansigns, he sees Beyond_the_Stars in the crowd. At night, he checks the pictures and they make him smile. He wonders how pictures of him from the fansite would look like.

Junhui sleeps peacefully on those days.

 

-

It’s been 2 months since their promotions ended and they’re finally coming back. Junhui thinks that “Highlight” is a great song, and really hopes for great reception. The song is composed by Soonyoung and he had let each member participate in writing lyrics. Junhui’s written several lyrics in Mandarin but it had daunted him to write in Korean. Thankfully, his whole team had been patient and they even placed his Mandarin lyrics (that he wrote alongside Minghao) during the beat drop.

He’s so grateful to them for supporting him this much. Their belief in him definitely makes his worries seem small.

 

The song charts. It’s debuts at #63 on Melon.

It makes Soonyoung cry.

Simply staying in the chart is the goal and they can’t believe it. It makes Junhui so happy that he promises to cook breakfast in the morning. He hasn’t done that in a while, what with their schedules and preparation, but he’s motivated now.

 

Junhui makes pancakes, complete with fruit sides and chocolate chips mixed in the batter. Soonyoung practically proposes to him while Minghao and Chan show their thanks with the satisfied looks they have as with each bite. It’s not the biggest deal for him to cook, but the last few pancakes they’ve had are the overly oily ones from the McDonalds breakfast menu, and it’s honestly overpriced compared to how much pancake mix actually costs. Home-made pancakes are always the best.

Even their manager Heeyeon-noona praises him for them. Jun has a good feeling about their comeback.

 

Later that week, after performing at all the week music shows, the hashtag #Million_Highlight starts to trend and their Melon rank peaks within the top 20. Junhui starts to speculate if it’s real life and yelps out when he pinches himself.

 

It’s real.

A large ball of happiness settles in his heart.

 

 

It’s been a while since their last fansign, but without meaning to, Junhui immediately spots him.

Beyond_the_Stars has had a haircut that manages to finally shows his eyes. Junhui knows at the back of his mind that the fansite has always been handsome, but wow, _he sure is handsome_.

For some reason, unlike before, the boy (he honestly looks like he’s still in high school in Junhui’s eyes) seems to sparkle. Maybe it’s because they look a bit more clean-shaven and everything so they end up looking real neat, in all senses of the word. They used to come to fansigns in more casual clothing but not they’re sporting a polo shirt and non-denim pants. It almost seems too formal for a fansign.

Junhui sees the camera pointed at Soonyoung, as expected and shifts his eyes away, to avoid getting caught staring.

 _Masternim_  finally comes and opens up with congratulations. He gives Junhui a small smile and somehow he seems to shine even more. Junhui hears a thrumming in his ears and feels them reddening, but he’s pretty sure it’s from the excitement of seeing their fan being happy for them. Their support is what brought them here and it means the world. The feeling that has dwelled in Junhui’s chest gets larger.

“Thank you,” he says, with all the sincerity that he can pour into those two words.

 

The question this time asks what animal he likes the most. Junhui promptly draws a cat, rectangular in shape, with precisely 3 whiskers on each side, onto the page. He absolutely adores cats and he’d honestly choose to become one if he were given the chance.

He hears the fansite chuckle upon seeing the finished work.His laugh reminds Junhui of his kid brother’s. Junhui finds a smile tugging at his lips.

 

“I love cats as well. I own a few with my younger brother.”

“Oh! What are their names?”

“We named them after food so it’s ‘ramhyun’ and ‘tteokbokki’. We have a new kitten and I’ll ask Hoshi-nim to name them.”

“Ah, cute! I’m sure he’ll give you a good name.”

Beyond_the_Starsbows at him before moving on to Soonyoung right beside him. Junhui hopes his group leader continues on the food tradition, and knowing Soonyoung, he will.

 

Junhui looks through the photos that night. He remembers the eyes behind the camera - piercing and striking, he thinks. The fansite often doesn’t waver and focuses totally on Junhui when they talk. For a brief moment, Junhui imagines how they must see Soonyoung through the camera - beautiful, he presumes. Soonyoung does look stunning in the photographs. All the raw emotion obtained with a single click - it’s amazing. Technology has gone a long way, and so have people.

This must be why Minghao has taken an interest in taking pictures recently. He plays with his phone camera a lot these days and moves around lamps before taking pictures that he uploads on either their instagram or their twitter.

It’s 2013 and the world has come so far. Junhui chortles to himself. Beyond_the_Stars seem to make him inadvertently think of deep things out of nowhere. What a strange occurrence.

Junhui sleeps, thinking of deep, dark, brown eyes watching him and the sound of a camera going off.

 

 

In their last fansign for promotions, Beyond_the_Stars asks him to name the cat his family had recently adopted from the shelter. Junhui feels honoured. He’s never named anything of anyone else’s before. He blurts out the first food he thinks of.

Instead of laughing at him, the fansite gracefully accepts and smiles at him, thankful.

Junhui feels a pang in his chest. He somehow feels an inexplicable fondness for someone he knows nothing about except that they love cats, his best friend (as an idol), and photography (they’re not some casual photographer, he’s sure of that, he knows the pictures too well by now). He chases it away from his thoughts as a bubbly girl settles in front of him.

He speaks with ‘Sana’ for a while and her question leaves him trying to stifle the giggles from getting out. She has asked him what’s his favorite thing to eat during breaks is and looks quite concerned when he tries to muffle the laughter.

‘Jelly’, he puts down.

Junhui hopes the cat will like their new name as much as he loves the snack.

 

-

The get their first win with their second comeback ‘Shining Diamonds’.

Chan is exhilarated, Minghao is teary-eyed but smiling, and Soonyoung is a full-on mess. Their leader hands the microphone over to their maknae and starts sobbing while clinging on to Junhui.

Junhui doesn’t like crying in public. He doesn’t like crying in front of anyone. The last time someone saw him cry was on national television back home because his acting role dictated him to cry. To be fair, he doesn’t feel like crying. He’s happy. He’s _beyond_  happy. He’s ecstatic, and proud, and just indescribably full of joy. He hugs Soonyoung a bit tighter - as tight as how his chest feels. The emotions just want to burst out.

 

 

“Congratulations on your 1st win Jun-ssi!”

Everyone has been congratulating them and even though it’s been quite some time since they received the trophy, it still feels like a dream.

The next fan comes up to him.

 

Ah, he knows this one. He recognizes their cat-like eyes and soft features. It’s his princely fansite. In Junhui’s mind, he’s dubbed the man as such because he looks like he came straight out of a fairy tale or a Disney movie. BunnyJUN started about halfway through their promotions last era and his photos give him the same feeling as Beyond_the_Stars, only it’s stranger because he’s looking at himself. 

Seeing himself so exposed still makes him have his self-doubt swarm around in his mind but he doesn’t have as many unnecessary thoughts as he used to. He’s glad that it does get better.

Junhui thanks them and inwardly looks forward to whatever they will be posting late on when the event is over. He briefly considers on whether his fansite and Beyond_the_Stars are friends and if they give each other tips on how to do shot composition and the like - the similarity would then, make more sense. Though, since BunnyJUN is still new after all, their pictures are still a bit unpolished, so the same awe Junhui has for the photographs are not quite there yet.

 

 

“Jun-ssi, congratulations on Million’s 1st win.”

Speak of the devil.

Junhui doesn’t quite understand why he starts to feel heat creeping up onto his cheeks. While he is always amazed by Beyond_the_Stars’ pictures, it still does not explain at all why recently, seeing the fansite brings out certain _emotions_  out of him. It’s a bit of excitement and of embarrassment, and of expectation. Now, the last one is hard to figure out why it is even there, and Junhui just doesn’t _know_.

It’s not like _masternim_  ever takes pictures of him (even in pair photos, he’s mostly not in the picture) nor do they ever do anything out of the extraordinary (some give him the strangest but endearing props, while others ask the funniest things).

He just can’t comprehend what makes _this_  fansite different from the others.

What Junhui does know, however, is that the nameless feeling billows from inside and just comes over him like a huge wave. He feels like he’s been taken to the middle of the sea with no way back to the shore, but he oddly doesn’t mind.

It is a nice feeling. It’s a good feeling. He just feels so…happy to see them.

Maybe it’s because Beyond_the_Star’s small voice is smooth and soothing. There’s always much affection and earnestness in their interactions that, by now, Junhui feels like he’s speaking to a friend when they meet. A friend. Indeed. Maybe, Junhui has found a friend in him without realizing. It’s comforting, he thinks.

 _Masternim_  leaves the table, and unexpectedly (or perhaps, expectedly), Junhui starts anticipating the next fansign.

 

-

In their trainee days, Million would go around different areas of Seoul and go busking around. A week before debut, they released a song called ‘Jam Jam’ and performed in various places to go and promote themselves. The dance was based on eating bread and was made to show their playfulness and versatility. They had wanted to show how they could take inspiration from anywhere and work on it with there 120% effort.

While the dance had been sprightly, they, themselves hadn’t been joking around. They’ve never downplayed about how serious they were about reaching the top.

And now they’re here.

It’s their first concert ever and they’ve sold out for 10,000 attendees overall for two days. They still all cannot comprehend that it’s not a dream. They’ve made it. It’s a small step for others, but it feels like the biggest step they’ve ever taken.

Junhui’s heart is full of love for their fans, his members, the staff who have supported them, his family, for everyone. The excitement within him feels like it’s about to burst out any second.

 

The group is at the center of the stage, having a group hype session. It’s the day before the first concert date and even though they’ve been practicing the same moves countless of times, it doesn’t dispel all the nervousness and jitters. Junhui plans on only having light meals tomorrow. He might end up vomiting otherwise and that’s one of the last things he wants to happen.

 

“Man, I think I’m gonna cry on the last day.” Soonyoung groans. “I might even end up crying tomorrow!”

Chan giggles. “Yeah, you’re a big crybaby, hyung.”

Soonyoung puts their youngest member into a headlock and Junhui watches them wrestle around for a bit before their leader pulls Chan into a full-on bear hug. Junhui and Minghao share a look and shrug before wrapping their arms around the other two. Junhui welcomes the warmth from his teammates and squeezes them firmly.

He doesn’t know what sort of fate brought them together but he’s so glad it did.

 

At the end of the first day, Soonyoung cries while crying “I love you!” to their audience during their encore. He’s awfully cheery once he gets it all out and smiles so wide that it almost seems like it never happened in the first place. Junhui wishes in that moment that Beyond_the_Stars captures this instance. Junhui knows that this is surely one of the best days of their lives, and he wants that happiness to be preserved in some way. Even one photo is enough.

 

It’s at the second day’s encore when Junhui spots _him_.

Honestly, it’s dark and Junhui’s night vision isn’t the best (he thinks he’ll definitely need to meet an ophthalmologist some time soon) but he just somehow knows - or at least he wants to think he does. He knows the camera isn’t aimed at him but he beams at it anyway and waves.

Junhui wonders if their connection is a destined one and if it’ll ever mean anything, or if they’re just passing each other by in the scheme of things.

Maybe he is just being too hopeful over nothing but it’s alright. He feels alright. No, he feels great! They just finished their first concert and it lasted two days! Regardless if it were Beyond_the_Stars or not, nothing can take this overwhelming joy away from him.

 

 

He doesn’t have time to check the pictures because he’s just exhausted. Junhui is asleep as soon as he hits the mattress. He dreams of lights, and cheers, and his friends, and the deep dark brown eyes behind a camera clicking off in the distance.

 

When he checks the twitter account in the morning, he doesn’t know what to feel. It’s him.

 

It’s just a preview, but you could clearly see everything.The bright blue light colors his brown hair and matches the light sticks glowing in the background. His eyes are closed, scrunched up, while his mouth is wide opened and formed into a smile. He can almost hear his laughter from looking at the picture.

Ah, this is the feeling he’s craved. An unabashedly honest depiction of himself.

The unnamed emotion swells once again.

 

 

 

The next day, Beyond_the_Stars announces that they will close.

Something builds at the pit of Junhui’s stomach. It feels a lot like disappointment and sadness. It feels like he’s been punched to the gut straight after having one of the best nights of his life.

Junhui feels like he’s lost something he never quite had. He doesn’t know why.

He wonders if Soonyoung knows. He hopes Soonyoung will miss them too.

 

-

Their newest release is called “Swimming Fool”. Predictably, the whole jacket shoot and music video was shot at the beach, and Junhui must say dancing on sand is not the easiest thing. He’s glad the actual performances have nothing to do with either water or sand.

He’s really contented with their new album. If it goes well, there’s even talks of him and Minghao promoting as a sub-group. They’ve already started to write a song which they’ll release in both Mandarin and Korean. They’ve really have gone a long way, haven’t they? Doubts still plague him a lot of the times, but it’s easier to breathe when he’s able to look back see how much they’ve accomplished.

The night before the first fansign, Junhui watches their MV on a whim. He sees that the views are steadily climbing up a mutters a soft “Thank You” while thinking of their fans.

Junhui sees his group run on the beach. Deep footprints are embedded onto the sand but are soon washed away when the tides come in. It happens so fast - as if they were never made in the first place.

He doesn’t know why but he finds himself thinking of Beyond_the_Stars. Tomorrow won’t be the first fansign without him, but it sucks to know that Junhui might never see him again. He wonders if he had left an impression on the fansite, or had he simply been a passing thought, pushed away by waves of thoughts and other things.  

Even though they might not meet anymore, Junhui knows that the _masternim_  had definitely imprinted his memory onto Junhui’s mind. Maybe, years from now, Junhui might not remember the first male fansite his group has ever had, but for now, it’s fresh in his mind, and his unexplainable feeling has him staring into space even after the video ends.

Well, that’s just the way things go, but that doesn’t mean he can’t hold on to it a little while longer, Junhui thinks.

 

 

 

It’s their first fansign of the era and so far, Junhui has met a bunch of great fans. They tell him stories of their pets or their siblings, or their travels to his hometown and what they thought of it. A lot ask him questions that he easily makes puns with. He’s glad that they all indulge him and laugh at the joke instead of reacting blank-faced. So far, he’s liking this day a lot.

Junhui lets go of the girl called “Tzuyu” as the next fan comes. They just had a lovely conversation about their favorite food and he quite likes that she had asked him to draw a motivational cat on her album. Ah, he really does love cats.

 

 

Junhui looks at the new person before him and tries not to stutter.

 

 

It’s Beyond_the_Stars.

Junhui quickly changes his shock to a full-blown smiling face, complete with a grin from ear to ear. He’s been learning how to maintain a poker face for the past few months. He’s been wanting to go back to his acting roots from when he was a child star and facial expressions were the first thing he started working on.

He’s suddenly very grateful for the choices he’s made in the past.

Junhui doesn’t like doing it in front of fans because he doesn’t like how it doesn’t feel genuine, but he doesn’t really have a say in the matter right now. He might scare him off and everybody else otherwise.

“Ah, hello!” Junhui ends up squeaking out in falsetto. He feels like punching himself. Lord.

Masternim greets him back and hands him the photobook.

Junhui looks at the post-it and gets ready to start writing right next to his picture. “To Beyond_the_Stars-nim, right?”

They shake their head. “Ah, no, please address it to ‘Wonwoo’. I’ve stopped being a fansite.”

 

Wonwoo. So that’s their name. Won-woo. _Wonwoo._ Junhui feels like he’s over-thinking to the maximum degree and he bites his lip before he answers, in fear of saying anything he shouldn’t. They’re still a fan he knows nothing about except that they have lovely eyes and take beautiful pictures of one of his best friends.

And that he took that one ethereal picture of Junhui that got his heart beating like no other.

 

Junhui stops himself. He can’t just ask why they stopped. That’d be rude and intrusive, and he, an idol after all, should know a thing or two about how important privacy is. “Oh! That’s too bad!”

Wonwoo smiles. “It’s alright, I have some other priorities right now that I want to work on, but I will always keep on supporting Million.”

“Thank you.” And Junhui means it. He can at least say these words to them before they stop coming to these fansigns. He can at least say them with all the sincerity he can offer. He’s glad to have had this chance.

Junhui returns the smile. “I hope that you do well in whatever it is you do.”

Wonwoo bows at him. “No, thank you, you guys have given me strength through my hard times, and that’s why I have made it this far.”

Junhui answers the question, and it, funnily enough, asks for a motivational cat. He draws one very similar to the one he had given Tzuyu but with a bit more sparkles and flowers all around. He hopes Wonwoo likes it.

The former fansite takes his album back, but then hands over a piece of paper. “Jun-ssi, I’d like to give you this.”

Junhui takes it and realizes it’s photo paper. He flips it over and sees his face on the other side. He locks eyes with Wonwoo. “It’s from the last day of the concert earlier this year. You were very mesmerizing, and I couldn’t help myself, and I want you to have it.”

He couldn’t help himself. _He couldn’t help himself._

Junhui is speechless. He tries to find the words from deep inside him. He does have something to say - a lot, even. Nothing comes out. He still can’t name the feeling .

“Wow, thank you. Thank you so much. T-This means a lot to me.”

 

 

When the whole event is over, Junhui feels relieved. It’s alright. Even if they never cross pathways again like this, he’s content. He’s got great friends, wonderful fans, a supportive family, a beautiful dream, and a moment.

And really, it’s enough.

 

 

-

Wonwoo leaves the fansign satisfied. He’s elated that he was able to see Hoshi one last time before he goes into training. He’s also glad that he was able to give Jun the HD print of the concert photo he took.

It almost looked like Jun had been staring straight at his camera and that those emotions of thrilled happiness were almost directed at him. It had made his heart pound, that’s for sure.

He guesses it’s a shame he’s only decided to double-bias now that he’s no longer a fansite but it’s alright, he supposes. He’ll still support them in the ways he can and spread the happiness they were able to give him. Though he’s sure, Million will reach wonders regardless. They’re immensely talented and love their fans like no other.

The smile of pure bliss Jun showed him earlier only cements his thoughts, and Wonwoo finds it stuck to the back of his mind, all the way home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and thought of it as a happy ending as much as I did. I really love Jun and I just want him to be happy and hope he sees himself like how I see him - a tremendous person I'm very lucky to have known (not personally but yes)
> 
> I think the "write a non-angsty wonhui" challenge didn't fail but did it really succeed...anyway.
> 
> I actually initially planned a very small second chapter epilogue in wonu's pov but I've changed my mind so this is the end of it even though there was a small foreshadowing on what was to come. Sorry,,,
> 
> Please leave kudos if you'd enjoyed the fic and comment on what you've thought of it! I'd love to hear feedback about this since I really liked writing it haha.


End file.
